


Caged by Choice

by Tibbins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbins/pseuds/Tibbins
Summary: A short destiel poem, because I drank gin and got emotional.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Caged by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Something a little different for you all today. 
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

He plucks at my heart

Like the strings of the harp he doesn’t have.

But oh, he has this.

Oh, he has me.

And how dangerous it is that I let him.

Somehow, he, who has seen galaxies fold into themselves—

The way that I used to—

He sees value in me.

He stays within these walls because I ask him to.

No, not ask, not with words,

Merely the longing to say them.

He deems that enough.

Somehow.

He deems me enough.

I cannot return his devotion,

Though I do.

Oh, but I do.

He is a light contained

And I hate to be his cage

But I can’t bear to let him go,

Because it would mean carving my heart open to release him

From the home he has made there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> And as always you can find me [on my tumblr](https://tibbinswrites.tumblr.com/) to shoot me a message or find out what other projects I'm in ^_^
> 
> Love Tibbins xx


End file.
